This invention relates to a device for ventilating a toilet stool. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for removing malodorous air from a toilet stool.
Various kinds of toilet stool ventilating structures are already known. However, these systems have been subject to various disadvantages. Such devices are inefficient in operation, generally unsightly in appearance, costly to manufacture, and normally require specially designed toilet bowls and/or seats which are not readily adaptable to conventional toilet stool structures. Further, such devices have not been totally effective to withdraw all malodorous gases from the bowl and normally require expensive installation.